


A Secret

by TheHaunting



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHaunting/pseuds/TheHaunting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple Frerard one shot for you all to enjoy. Comments and feedback always welcome; good or bad. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret

      _ **Frank has had a crush on Gerard for a long time, but he is too shy to tell him. He thought that Gerard would think it was disgusting and would no longer want to be his friend. And even worse, he feared that Gerard might tell the whole school and his life would be ruined. Gerard knew that he was gay, and Frank knew that Gerard was bi. He didn’t know how Gerard telling the whole school that he was gay would only ruin his life because then he could say that Gerard is bi and ruin his life as well. But Frank couldn’t do that. He was too nice. He couldn’t hurt a fly. Well, he could. Those little bastards were so annoying, anyone would hurt a fly without a second thought. One of the reasons he has never told Gerard is because Gerard had once said that he never wanted to be in a relationship and he wouldn’t be happy if someone had a crush on him. Somehow Frank thought Gerard was able to read his mind and decided to give him a subtle warning. Frank knew that wasn’t possible. Nobody could read minds. But they could read emotion.**_

_**It was a chilly, windy day in Autumn when Frank decided that he couldn’t wait any longer and that he absolutely had to tell Gerard how he felt. “Can we talk?” he asked, trying not to sound as nervous as he really was. “Sure. Is everything okay?” Gerard asked and stopped walking to turn and look at Frank. Frank sighed and stopped as well, turning towards Gerard. “I need to tell you a secret.” Frank said. “And you have to promise to never tell anyone else as long as we live.” Gerard nodded eagerly and said “I promise. Now tell me.” Frank sighed and looked to the ground, trying to find a good way to say it. “I like you.” he said quickly, looking anywhere but at Gerard. “I like you too.” Gerard simply said. Frank kicked at the ground and huffed out a forced laugh. “No I like, like you. Like, I love you.” he said. He seriously felt as if he was about to cry. “I like, like you too.” Gerard smiled as he tried not to laugh. Frank looked up at him in shock. “R-really?” he stuttered, letting a few tears fall down his face thinking Gerard was just messing with his feelings. “Yes, really. I’ve liked you since the first day we met, I just was worried that you didn’t feel the same.” He took a step forward and pulled Frank into a hug, kissing him softly. Frank’s eyes fluttered closed as he kissed back, wishing that the moment could last forever. He was crying even more when Gerard pulled away from the kiss. “What’s wrong?” Gerard asked in a slightly serious and concerned tone. “It’s nothing. I just didn’t expect you to like me back.” Frank wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. Gerard kissed Frank again, this time with a little more force. Frank could get used to this.** _

 


End file.
